When you love someone OP
by Inelitwus
Summary: #bones fanfiction, spoilers for 5x22, B&B read a Parker "Winnie the pooh"


**Lisa thank U so much, for editing it *hugs* The story I wanna dedicate to Penny Hope U will like it **

**When you love someone, then the second one will never disappear **** [OP]**

They already decided that they will go abroad. She will go to Maluku and he to Afghanistan. They will give themselves time to think about all this what happened in their life since the met for the first time.

Although this will not be that easy, but they will go through it, coz nothing will change this year. They know themselves, know what they can do, what to not to do.

This was their last day that could spend together. There was no investigations that day.

Bones beat with the identification of each outstanding bone in limbo, Booth has fulfilled all of the reports that were abandoned on his desk. Appointed with Bones and Parker at ice-cream parlor, where they often spent holidays each time they had some free time. All of them waited for this day. They knew it will be their last meeting, but they weren't sad about it.

Time is running fast, and they will meet again next year in the same place, as in the moment.

Bones sat on the pew. Her thoughts were around her partner, with whom, unfortunately, she must separate for a long time.

She knew, she has taken the right decision, but it wasn't easy to accept . She always went abroad, but not at the end of the world, typically for one month up to two, not for the whole year. But she needed some time to think.

The only what it was calming her down, was the fact that she is not leaving him alone here, that he leaves for a year too. It was a little comfort for her. The one who brought her out of her reverie was a small blonde boy.

"Hi Bones" said and smiled.

He sat on her lap.

"Hi Parker" said Brenn stroked the boy after the head. "Hi Rebecca" she added looking at the woman who was in front of her, at to the mother of the boy, holding proud hand on rounded belly.

"Hello Dr. Brennan" repulsed with smile. "Booth is on his way, he should be here for some 5 minutes" added.

"I'm glad that you let Parker to spend some time with his father today, you know how it is import_ant for him" said Bones looking at the boy.

"I changed, I'm not that bad Rebecca I was before, I knew someone and fell in love with, I'm pregnant, I'm not gonna destroy Booth's life and taka away a son from him" is said. "And Parker really wanted to be with you, to say goodbye, so I couldn't let him down" said in rushed.

"I wanted to see him too" said Bones.

"Bones, can we go on the swing" asked Parker. "Before dad will come, please" he begged her.

"I don't know, can we wait?" she asked. "Booth will be here soon" said fearing that she fails with him, and won't be able to have fun. she liked the kid, but never spend them so much time with him.

Booth always rescued her from oblivion, and now he it is not here.

"Come on Bones, you will see it will be cool" he replied and pulled Brenn's hand in the direction of standing carrousel.

She couldn't say anything. She let him to do everything what he wanted at the moment.

"Parker, listen to Dr. Brennan!"said Rebecca.

"I gotta go now, Dad will bring you in the evening, have fun bye" added and waving him goodbye.

"Bye mom" he yelled.

After a moment she headed for the car.

Bones really enjoyed that moment with the small boy. She laughed herself silly, run between swings. Both spent great time together.

The whole this situation agent was looking at, from a distance, who from a few minutes ago came here and stood next to the bench. The heart was pleased at the view of two people which he loved more than life, than himself.

Here his beloved son is playing with his Bones and have a great fun. He didn't wanna wait longer, he he decided to join to the playing people he cares a lot.

"Am I disturbing?"asked getting hold of the Bones' hand.

"Booth" she whispered clasping his hand more firmly and smiling radiantly. "You are late" added lightly indignant.

"No, I was at time, but I wanted…

"What did you want?"Interjected

"I wanted to remember this view, take it with me to Afghanistan" he said. "A view of you playing with my son" he added and caught Parker.

"Dad will we go to ice-cream? " asked the little boy. "The chocolate ones"- he added gladly.

"Of course, to ice-cream, to chips and on big Coca Cola" an agent said.

"Booth, but that's not healthy" interjected Bones. "This is just…"

"I know, but nothing will happen if once you will abandon yourself to temptation" he said it in such a way that she believed him.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Bones, for you mega vegetarian salad" he said.

"No Booth I want the same as you" she said and grabbed Parker. "Where is this place?" she asked.

"There is a small tent, where you can eat" he said. "Bones, do you remember?" – asked. "Once we ate there" added.

"Of course, then your dad got dirty" - threw.

"Oh Bones, you are exaggerating, ice-cream slipped from my hand" said turning red.

"It was really funny" Parker added.

"That figures fault of ice-cream, which was not good" replied and started to laugh with a boy.

"Haha, very funny" he said.

"Are we going because I'm hungry" Parker added.

"We are going – an agent said and not dropping her hand nor a boy, they moved holding hands, ahead of themselves.

After a while they were sitting at the table waiting for the ordered food.

They laughed all the time and had fun together. They should be sad, that will not see for a year,

However they didn't think about it, were pleased with oneself and the moment, in which they are together. To sadness they still have time…

After some for half an hour they vacated premises and went then again to swings, where played passed 4 hours.

Everyone was happy. Parker went nuts all the time pulling the father once, once Bones behind oneself and inventing different antics.

Booth having at his side the two closest for him , as Parker, and Bones who started to understand what the life is how, it is possible to be pleased with him, how to spend the free time.

The time passed quite quickly, as always when a man spends it in good company. Rebecca has turned out once again to be the good person, let Parker to stay overnight at the father's place. Booth promised to take him back early in the morning as soon as he wakes up and Rebecca agreed to.

All three were happy because they could spend some time together, after all tomorrow will part for the year.

At 18 they left the park and went to agent's flat.

"Dad I am hungry" said Parker sitting down from tiredness on the sofa.

"We will make some sandwiches for us" said Booth. "And Bones will help us" added looking at her and lightly smiling

"How about pancakes?" she suggested.

"With the chocolate sauce" threw Parker

"With strawberry" an agent added.

"Up to work " said Bones. " I will make the cake, Booth will be frying, and Parker decorated" she suggested and after a moment together started preparing the supper.

Bones was really happy. She spent entire day the way she wasn't even able to dream of.

"Bones, you have flour on the face" threw Parker laughing.

"Where" she asked.

"Here" an agent said wiping her with the thumb.

"Thanks" replied.

"You are welcome" said sending her a faint smile which she answered in the process.

"Done" she said giving him a bowl of paste.

After a moment pancakes were already fried, and Parker got down to decorating and drawn on them of different funny pictures, for everyone something else. The supper passed off in a pleasant atmosphere for them.

They laughed, talked, Parker thought riddles up, Bones also, Booth watched them only with the admiration thanking God, that had them at his side. The evening passed for them on the play, solved puzzles together with dinosaurs which he got from Angela, played with railway from the Booth's grandfather, but the most fun made them assembling the backbone of skeleton and recognizing every bone. Booth looked at his son and Bones which talked with such passion to the subject which would scared other children, especially that best anthropologist, not only in the U.S. but around the world helped him. However Booth wasn't passive, every couple of minutes has surprised them with one's vast knowledge on this subject.

About 11.00pm he became sleepy and slothful.

"Parker probably is time to go to bed" said Booth looking at the boy.

"But dad …

"Parker" interjected Bones. "Dad is right, time to go to bed" said. "It's late and I have got to go too" she added.

"No Bones, you won't be travelling around the night" threw Booth.

"Calm down, Booth it isn't late" replied. "I am already a big girl, you do not have to worry about me" added.

"You can see dad, Bones is right, it isn't so late" interjected Parker.

"Great, now I have two stubborn people" said Booth. "Ok, I got plan, Parker is scramming now into the bathroom" he informed.

" To wash my hands, face and to brush my teeth" Parker said with a sneer.

"Exactly, and we in the meantime will clean this mess, and then …

"And then?" asked Bones.

"We will see Bones" said with huge grin on his face.

"Ok" she replied and soon each succeeded in another direction.

After some 15 minutes everyone gathered in the living room. Parker was changed into pajamas, ready for bed, however still had enough of energy suggested something what the rest agreed to.

They sat on the sofa covered with a blanket, between the agent and Bones was a boy who was keeping in the hand the book which he loved for ages.

"Do you know "Winnie the pooh"" Asked the little boy.

"Yes" she replied. "It's my favorite book, and isn't directed to children, only to adults" Brenn said. "I didn't read it for a long time" she added sadly.

"Bones, you are saying and you have" said Booth giving her that book.

"But…

"No butt's, Bones" he said. "Bones will read, we are listening, right Parker?"said looking at the son which liked the idea.

Bones capitulated and started reading aloud. She was very convincing. Every sentence was said with other pitch of the voice so that the recipient moved to the place about which she was reading.

At some point she reached this fragment…

"And if one day I'll have to go? - Christopher Robin asked squeezing the bear's paw - What then? - No big deal. - Winnie the Pooh assured him - I will sit here and wait for you. When you love someone, then the second one will never disappear…"

After the last words silence fell. Parker not much understood the situation. He thought that the anthropologist has made a break in order to catch her breath, because for a long time she was reading. However, not because of that, she had stopped. She looked at Booth and in his eyes she saw the same as she felt.

The fragment exactly reflected, what they felt at the moment. Tomorrow their roads will branch for some time, but they don't worry, they know that they will be back. They knew if somebody is loved, a separation even isn't able to change anything, and it can only help, not only for him, but also for her. After a moment she returned to the reading…

A few moments the agent took the book.

"Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh," he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw, "I just wanted to be sure of you.""

He looked at her. She felt the same. It was already quite late. They were so consumed with book, that they haven't noticed how Parker had fallen asleep.

"I will carry him to the room, don't move from here" Booth said.

"I am not going anywhere" replied.

After a moment he returned and sat down beside her. She put the book back and involuntarily nestled into him. He took her to his strong arm, gently clasping her hand.

She knew that it was only a fairy tale, that it could be funny, but she whispered him something similar, what read for her a moment ago…

"Booth, promise me you never to forget about me" he whispered.

"I promise" he replied and after these words both fell asleep in their shoulders.

The next day early in the morning, after the shared breakfast, this time they made toast together. After breakfast he took his son back to mum, next Bones to her apartment.

Several hours later they met at the airport. The goodbye was sad and unusually difficult. On goodbye whispered themselves the same sentence, only in other order…

"Bones, promise me you never forget about me" he whispered looking in her teary blue eyes.

"I promise Booth" she replied placing the delicate kiss on the mouth.

After a moment they cuddled for the last time. In a year they will meet again, and something new will be started, however they are no longer afraid . Why? They have themselves and nothing or nobody won't change it. The year will pass quickly and they really believe in it…

The end…


End file.
